Enough
by whatwemiss
Summary: Kassia doesn't fit in anywhere. Oh, she knows she's a witch, but even then she feels alone. When it all sems to be too much how will she cope?
1. Chapter One

__

Disclaimer:_ I do not own any characters, places, ideas, etc. that are contained within Harry Potter books. J.K. Rowling does. The only thing I can even remotely try to claim ownership of is my part of the plot. So please don't sue me, remember I am a lowly 16 year old girl, I have no money, so you wouldn't be gaining anything. Anything else you recognize from any other place, I don't own that either, sometimes these ideas fly into my head before I realize where it came from. Thank you. I think that covers everything, I hope._

****

Chapter One: Enough

"Let's go over there." Kris said pointing to a table in the coffee shop where we usually hang out. Lora and I followed him as he walked over to the table. We ordered our drinks, coffee black for Kris, a cappuccino for Lora, and a latte for myself. We sat there talking for a time.

"You still like him then?" Kris asked me. I nodded yes solemnly. Leave it to him to bring up a bad memory. I had developed a crush you could say on Cole, an acquaintance of mine that I had worked with over the summer months. He was two years my senior, just as were my friends. That was not the problem. The problem is a friend of Kris's had blurted to the entire school that I liked him and now things were quite awkward.

"You _know_ he doesn't like you right? He's in love with someone else. It's pointless to like him, you should stop." He said matter-of-factly.

"Yes, Kris, I know. Okay? I know he doesn't." I said in a monotone.

"Good then." He said. There was pleasant conversation between all three of us before Kris started up again.

"You know your acting is really below par. If you want this play to be good, you are going to have to step it up. I could direct you, you know." He said.

"No, that's okay Kris. You just work on your own lines. I'll manage." I said a little testily. Lora saw and cast him a warning glance, which he promptly missed. The conversation turned to my inability as of yet to involve myself in a relationship. Lora quickly changed the subject sensing I was aggravated. The subject turned to belief systems and such. About God, and then to hope.

"I read a work by one man who said hope is a conjecture that man created. I agree, personally. Hope is a load of crap. It's just something weak minded people disillusion themselves into believing because they are stupid." He said. I had had enough. I abruptly stood up, scooting back my chair and pushing the table forward.

Fire burned in my eyes as they dilated and the yellow rings in them grow more profound as I stood over him. "How dare you say something about you are so obviously incompetent about! You'll never understand! How dare you say that about hope! About the only thing that is keeping me here today! You go on preaching daily, thinking yourself so goddamn intelligent and enlightened! You are a fool, an ignorant incompetent fool who tries to speak with authority on a subject which you know _nothing _about! You don't get it do you? No you don't! You don't understand how easily I could give in to it. To the emptiness. The yearning for pain to know I'm still alive. My life is not my own but hope is the only thing that keeps a light in me. One that is not consumed by the darkness that is threatening to consume my very soul. How dare you!" I yelled. I smashed my latte over his head and grabbed my cloak and stormed out of the café slamming the door as I went. I shrugged on my cloak to hide the wings that were slowly emerging from my back. I cursed my vela heritage as I stormed along. You'd think I would look like a typical vela with long blonde hair and stunning good looks. But no, the only thing that my half vela mother passed along to me was the ability to sprout wings at will, and I haven't even mastered the at will part.

I stormed out of Hogsmeade, my robes billowing, and made my way back to my dorm. As I strode in I saw Prof. Snape. He opened his mouth to say something but I lifted my head and looked him in the eye as I passed. A hush fell over the hallways I traveled through. My anger radiated off of me like heat. I went to my room to seek out comfort, but when I walked in I was overwhelmed. I grabbed my broom and left out the window. That room was only proof of what everyone knew. I didn't belong. The accursed sorting hat couldn't even decide where to put me when I was sorted five years ago.

As I flew around, going no where in particular, I could only think one thing. I am Kassandra Lilith DeAunn, daughter of a celebrity, sister to a prodigy, and doomed to fate.

Peace bri-alma-libre


	2. Chapter Two

_Disclaimer_:_ I do not own any characters, places, ideas, etc. that are contained within Harry Potter books. J.K. Rowling does. The only thing I can even remotely try to claim ownership of is my part of the plot. So please don't sue me, remember I am a lowly 16 year old girl, I have no money, so you wouldn't be gaining anything. Anything else you recognize from any other place, I don't own that either, sometimes these ideas fly into my head before I realize where it came from. Thank you. I think that covers everything, I hope._

****

Chapter Two: Molded By Past

I arrived back in my room near midnight from my flight. I jumped down from the sill of the window and put my broom back. I knew I would have to face questions tomorrow from my friends, I knew it and I hated it. I laid down on my bed with a sigh thinking about the factors in my life.

I was born during a blizzard on the tenth of February of 1988. That was the day it all started, when my parents appropriately dubbed me Kassandra Lilith or 'doomed of fate' and 'of the night.' I grew up in a family that from the outside is wonderful. Not to me. My father is a popular radio personality on the WWN. My brother is a Quidditch superstar and was offered a position professionally but turned it down in lieu of a job. He attended Hogwarts for four years only to transfer to a specialty school because he was immensely intelligent. Then comes my mother, know for nothing and bitter. To make up for it she takes it out on me. I had dozens of letters at my window every week begging me to go to their school. One like the one my brother went to, on full scholarship to. Mom said no. She forbids me to hang out with certain people. Every time I come home on break to see her and tell her something she criticizes it. I am pessimistic enough for everyone and when I try to hold on to a scrap of hope it is like she's playing a game. Whack-A-Mole-O-Kassia's-Hope! That's not the worst of it. Aside from the general cruelties, she now told me I cannot go to any University I want. It has to be close, very close. I even got a letters from Yale about a summer program this year! I still have two years left and they contacted me! No luck. Mom immediately threw away the letter. It figures.

I am more intelligent than my brother, Professors and grades alike tell me this much. I work my ass off to get scholarships because I know my parents won't pay for my education and Mother basically tells me it was worthless. She won't let me go away anyway. She also has my career decided for me. She wants me to go into the sciences and such. Sure I may be great at it, but it's not my dream. I told her that, but not of what my dream is. For I know she'll only rip it apart. I am involved in so many things in order to forget my life. Alas, it does not work. I finally snapped, broke the image I hold to the school. The goody-two-shoes, intelligent, outsider, who does no wrong. I finally broke it. I should be terrified. I should be afraid my world would crumble. But my world has already crumbled around me a long time ago. I stand alone in the black abyss and I should be terrified, but I'm not. I'm relieved.


End file.
